I Hate When That Happens
by Jazzkintz
Summary: Arizona wakes up with a bad cold. She wants nothing more than for Callie to take care of her but the Latina ain't having it! What's Callie's problem?


**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona

**Rating**: PG-13 (possibly M next chapter)

**Summary**:Arizona wakes up with a bad cold. She wants nothing more than for Callie to take care of her but the Latina ain't having it! What's Callie's problem?

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N**: This was a request from superstar1000. Hope you like it :-) it turned out to be a bit longer than i expected so i decided to make it a two part fic. Part two should be up in the next few day. maybe even tmrw :-)

Oh... and for anyone waiting on 'She's Never Asked Me For Anything' fear not. an update is on its way ;-)

* * *

As she slowly reached a state of consciousness and she began to take in her surroundings, she could hear a gentle humming coming from her left. She still found it strange how the simple sound of Callie breathing beside her was enough to make her grin like a fool. Somehow through the night she had ended up on her stomach and facing the wall. It wasn't that she didn't like curling up next to Callie in fact she loved it but once she was asleep the tiny blonde liked her space. The two of them would always fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms but somewhere along the line Arizona would weasel her way out of Callie's grasp and spread herself out, taking up most of the bed. She grinned at the fact that Callie never complained about the way the blonde slept, almost all of her previous lovers had made a big deal about it.

Arizona was a deep sleeper, you could bang and crash around the room like a maniac and she wouldn't even stir, but the second you lay a hand on her she's wide awake. It was one of the things poor Callie had to get used to when they first starting sleeping together, Arizona didn't like to be touched suddenly while she was asleep. She loved to snuggle after sex and spoon as she was drifting off to sleep but she absolutely loathed being touched when she was in a deep sleep, it always frightened her. She had told Callie that it had something to do with a prank her brother had paid on her when they were kids. She didn't go into much detail but Callie knew better than to mess with a cranky, sleep deprived Arizona Robbins so she did her best not to startle her lover. Arizona made a mental note to tell Callie all about Danny's hideous prank, the Latina had earned that privilege by now.

She flipped herself over and sat up to take a look at the clock that was flashing 7.30 on the nightstand. It was freezing but she needed to get up to get a drink of water to hopefully sooth her scorching throat. Water didn't seem to help at all and since neither she nor Callie needed to be at the hospital for a good few hours, so she decided that going back to sleep was a good idea. She closed her eyes in the hopes that a couple extra hours of sleep would drive away the illness she felt taking over her body.

Sleep however, was proving to be extremely difficult. Her throat felt like it was on fire and she could feel her nose was starting to drip. She spent the next half an hour staring at the ceiling, making mental notes of all the things she needed to bring up at the next PEDS meeting and going over the grocery list that Callie always insisted on writing up but that neither she nor Cristina ever approved of so was probably a pointless exercise. When none of these were helping in her quest for sleep she decided that propping herself up on one elbow and silently admiring the beautiful creature beside her was a much more pleasant way to pass the time.

Every day that passed Arizona found herself thanking the heavens for the woman sleeping soundly beside her. Even though she was feeling more and more ill by the second, the site of her lover was still able to take away all her pain.

A gigantic sneeze suddenly wracked through the petite blonde's body, she wasn't able to hold it in and it was so loud that it not only woke Callie but it made her jump ten feet in the air as she let out a terrified yelp.

"Arizona?" Callie had barely opened her eyes but she was up out of the bed and standing in the corner of the bedroom clutching herself mostly out of fear but a little because it was so cold.

"Sorry" the Arizona replied sheepishly.

"Was that a sneeze?" Callie asked in shock. She was still standing on the other side of the room and it didn't look like she would be coming back to bed anytime soon so Arizona decided to throw the covers off and get up too.

"Yeah. I think I'm catching what Mark had last week" Arizona reached for the tissues that were conveniently sitting on the bedside table closest to her. She blew her nose so hard that she felt her whole body shudder from the pressure being released.

For Arizona Robbins there was nothing worse than waking up in the morning and feeling like clawing your eyeballs out while waiting for your brain to come out of the never-ending fluid leakage coming from your nose. She absolutely loathed being sick. It made her uncharacteristically grumpy and if she were honest she turned into a great big baby when she was ill.

"I don't know how many times I've told you not to share drinks and things. I'm going to have a shower" was all Callie had to say and Arizona watched her girlfriend march off to the bathroom. The blonde couldn't believe that was all her lover had to say. She was feeling like complete crap and all Callie could say was 'I told you so'. It was very out of character for the Latina to be so cold and insensitive to how her lover was feeling and just thinking about all the reasons why Callie was being like this made her head pound even harder than it already was.

* * *

Arizona sat impatiently curled up on the couch waiting for Callie to finished her shower. The raven haired beauty was having what Arizona was sure was the longest shower in Seattle history. Arizona had already showered in Cristina's bathroom, called Derek to let him know she was sick and would be taking a day or two off and gone over to Mark's for some advice on how to shake this ridiculous flu that he had been kind enough to pass on to her.

Callie finally emerged after what seemed like an eternity and Arizona couldn't help but choke on the tea that Cristina had reluctantly made for her. Callie looked and smelled absolutely delicious. No doubt about it, the woman was stunning and Arizona was more than ecstatic to know that this gorgeous Latina was hers.

To both Arizona and Cristina's surprise Callie didn't rush over or offer sympathetic words to her clearly crappy feeling girlfriend. She simply made her way to the kitchen and began fumbling around.

"What did you do?" Cristina asked Arizona in a hushed voice. Even the non-observant Resident had noticed Callie's odd behaviour.

"I have no idea" Arizona sighed dejectedly. She really didn't know what she had done to make Callie so pissed at her that she was completely ignoring the fact that Arizona was ill. Cristina's only response was a hearty laugh; she was clearly enjoying this situation.

Before Arizona could open her mouth to ask Callie what was wrong the front door flew open and in stormed a red faced Lexie Grey.

"Being chased by an elf again little Grey?" Cristina smirked as she younger woman turned on her.

"Bite me Yang" Lexie snapped before making her way to the kitchen where Callie was still pottering around.

"Can you tell Avery that he can't just come in and take the Jacobson case from me? He's been kissing Derek's ass and I think my sister's stupid post-it husband is actually falling for it" Lexie probably would have kept blabbing for days if Callie hadn't cut her off when she did.

"Okay I'll tell him. Now take this to Arizona" Callie said harshly as she shoved a giant mug at a stunned Lexie.

Not knowing what else to do, she simply nodded and followed the assertive surgeon's orders.

"Callie told me to give you this" Lexie placed the hot liquid on the table in front of a sniffling Arizona.

"What is it?" she wrinkled her nose at the funky smell emanating from the enormous cup. Lexie shrugged and Cristina almost gagged as she leant over and all but stuck her nose into the mug.

"Just drink it Arizona" Callie called out sternly. This made Arizona smile. She had been sitting on the couch wondering why Callie seemed to not care that she was sick and the whole time the brunette had been brewing a special potion for her. She knew Callie's nurturing instincts would over power any bad mood she might be in.

Not wanting to push her luck, as it was obvious that Callie was suffering form a bad mood this morning, judging by all the slamming of cupboards and muttering under her breath that was going on. Lexie had planted herself on the couch next to Arizona and she was jiggling her leg up and down in the most annoying of ways. Arizona thought he might explode if she didn't stop soon. Although she spent all day with children, it was always the most inconsequential things done by adults that annoyed her more than anything any of her kids in the PEDS ward could do.

"Do you have to?" Arizona snapped as her eyes darted to Lexie's frantically shaking leg, letting the younger woman know exactly what she was talking about.

"Oh sorry nervous habit" Lexie went bright red and immediately stopped moving her leg. Arizona almost felt guilty for snapping at her. Almost.

"Blondie's a little pms-y this morning" Cristina smirked without ever taking her eyes off the Pediatric Cardiothoracic journal that the overly ambitious Resident had obviously stolen from the woman that was coughing and spluttering to her left.

"I'm not pms-ing. I'm very VERY sick" Arizona spoke loudly in a failed attempt to get Callie's attention.

"Oh yeah? With what? Allergies?" Cristina retorted quickly.

"No with the deadly, completely fatal flu" Arizona gave her best pout but realized it was in vain because Callie had already taken herself off to the bedroom. In all honestly, when she woke up feeling ill this morning she was kind of excited at the thought of Callie taking care of her. Clearly that fantasy was not going to make it into her real life.

"Oh right. I'm sorry I didn't mean to minimise your very serious condition. Would you like me to call and make funeral arrangements now or do you think you can hold out til after I've made Attending? When I actually have time to attend your funeral" Arizona would have laughed at Cristina's insensitive rant if she didn't know that her scalpel hungry surgeon was completely serious.

"Hopefully the whole event will be unnecessary because this stuff is going to work" Arizona picks up a packet of pills and holds it up to Cristina just as Callie re-enters the room.

"What's that?" Callie asks quietly.

"I don't know but it says relief from cold and flu. Main word here being relief" Arizona manages to couch out.

"Where did you get those?" Callie eyed her suspiciously as she made her way toward the couch where Arizona was perched. Arizona feels the butterflies in her stomach go crazy as her girlfriend leans over her to takes the packet, the glimpse of heavenly cleavage the Latina had on display is enough to make the blonde's knees weak. Callie seems to notice Arizona's blatant ogling and shoots her a disapproving look before turning her attention back to the packet in her hands. The Latina squints slightly as she reads the back.

"Mark gave them to me" Arizona shrugged innocently, hoping the fact that Mark was more willing to help her than her own girlfriend was would snap Callie out of this mood. No such luck. Although she did seem a little jealous, even though she had no right to feel jealous that Mark had given the blonde pills to make her feel better when Callie had done nothing but ignore Arizona's clear discomfort all morning.

"Of course he did. Arizona these expired in 2004" Callie stood with her hands on her hips. She knew it was wrong but Arizona couldn't help but think how sexy Callie was when she was pissed off.

"Okay, so I should take another two shouldn't I?" Arizona asked with a serious face, hoping that Callie was going to give up this bad cop act soon.

"Knock yourself out, you're the doctor" Callie threw the packet into Arizona's lap before grabbing her things and swiftly exiting the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

"Seriously Robbins, what the hell did you do? It's like you killed her puppy or something" Cristina had abandoned her reading material in favour of gawking at the door that Callie had unceremoniously stormed out of.

"You didn't really kill her puppy did you?" Lexie asked, looking a little horrified at the thought.

"Seriously little Grey? A photographic memory and you still haven't managed to notice that Callie doesn't actually have a puppy. Thank God" Cristina's words were dripping with sarcasm and Arizona almost laughed at the sight of Lexie trying her best to disappear into the red couch after realizing what a stupid comment she had just made.

"You have no idea what you did do you?" Cristina questioned with a smug smile on her.

"No. I hate it when that happens" Arizona sighed.


End file.
